


Dinner

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	Dinner

“I'll drain the blood behind the barn since you're being squeamish.” Faustina stalked off, a freshly strangled chicken in her grasp.

Napoleon turned to Illya. “Do I look green?”

“Does it matter? We drew straws. I catch it. She kills it. You pluck it.”

“I thought it was a myth. But she snapped it's neck, and it kept running around.”

Illya shrugged. “I would have used the hatchet.”

“I’ll ruin a brand new suit.”

“It's only feathers. Mostly.”

“This may be the last chicken I ever eat.”

Illya patted his shoulder. “Might have been worse. I voted for the turkey.”


End file.
